Losing My Grip
by Xemnag
Summary: iPod Shuffle Challange! Anti-DeiIno, DeiIno, NaruIno
1. Losing My Grip

The Challenge Rules:

1) Put iPod on shuffle  
2) Write drabbleish stories based off the first 10 songs  
3) Must write stories during time of the song  
4) Tag 5 people after

She waited on the bridge, waiting for the only man who could make her feel the way she did. It was raining hard, thundering even. She'd been out there for nearly two hours, and she was scared of thunder. She smiled grimly, looking up at the grey sky. 'No more…'

She got up and made her way back to Konoha, blonde hair loose and tangled. 'I don't care anymore.'

_He ran up to her. "Hey, I was wondering, un…If you…would go out with me, un." He grinned shyly._

_She looked at him in surprise, but smiled. "What's your name?" she grabbed his arm and walked with him around the town._

"_Deidara, un."_

She said and walked inside her house. Silence was the only one that greeted her, and she slumped against the wall. 'Why? Why did it have to be HIM?'

"_Well, well, well. What have you got there Deidara?" a scratchy voice asked._

"_Back off Kisame, un. She's mine, un." He growled protectively._

"_Really? 'Cause she looks an awful lot like--." A man with slacked back silver hair grinned, joining the conversation._

"_THAT'S ENOUGH, UN!" Deidara yelled ferociously. Ino flinched and took a step back. This wasn't her kind, gentle Dei. This was the fierce, temperamental Akatsuki member Deidara._

She cried silently, hugging her knees to her chest. She'd gone through hell for him. Snuck out of the village, hid information of the Akatsuki from her own village. And when she asked to meet him, once. He couldn't even be bothered to show up.


	2. Man Who Can't Be Moved

Naruto unloaded his things on the corner. He had a sleeping bag, a cardboard sign, and a picture of his recently ex-girlfriend, Ino. He started touching people on shoulders, asking if they'd seen her anywhere. Ino had dumped him two days ago, and moved to Suna, a very big town.

"Sir, I'm sorry, but you can't stay here." A ninja informed.

"I won't move until I find this girl!" Naruto declared, in his stubborn way. The ninja sighed and gave up, seeing he would beone of those impossible people. The ninja sat down next to him.

"What's your name kid?"

Naruto paused and looked down at him. "The Man Who Can't Be Moved, Naruto Uzumaki!" He grinned.

"Kankuro, the ninja who'll kick your ass as soon as you find your girl." He stated, finding Naruto's grin infectious. Naruto laughed and continued on his self-given mission. 'Kid's got heart, I'll give him that.'

Ino woke up from her long sleep. She sighed, and looked at a picture on her bed stand. It was of her and Naruto, when they first started going out. They had actually started going out in Suna, on a mission they had together. Ino smiled at the fond memory. She sighed and got ready for her day. She put on her normal attire and turned the TV onto the news.

"A mysterious blonde sixteen year old has been standing on the corner of Market St. and Kage Dr. for the past three days." The anchor woman stated, a blank look on her face.

"Market and Kage? That's where we started going out…"Ino said with a curious tone in her voice.

"He goes by 'The Man Who Can't Be Moved, Naruto Uzumaki.' Jounin Kankuro, brother to the Hokage, has been keeping watch of him this entire time. We bring you to Kiyoko, who is there live."

"Thanks Ilene. Well, Naruto, do you have anything to say?" She smiled at Naruto, and held the microphone out to him.

"Yeah! Ino, if you're watching this, I'll be waiting here for you!" He grinned a sad, but determined as always, grin.

Ino blushed, and tears came to her eyes. "No way…" She shook her head in shock. She ran out the door, and sprinted to the corner. The news team was gone by the time she got there, and she panted.

"Hey! Naruto! Isn't that her?!" a deep voice questioned loudly.

She looked up and smiled. Naruto was standing there in shock. Ino stood up straight, and walked calmly over there. She hit him over the head. "DOBE! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING, EMBARRESING ME OVER TELEVISION!?" She screeched.

Naruto rubbed the sore spot, but grinned. "But it worked, didn't it?"

She sighed and shook her head. "Yeah, it did." She smiled warmly at the grinning blonde. He was an idiot. But he was _her_ idiot.


	3. You're A God

Deidara sighed and laid on his bed, arms folding behind his head, starring up at the ceiling. Images of his recently ex-girlfriend, Ino, flashed through his head. He closed his eyes and shook his head. 'No way, yeah. She's perfect, and I'm…' he sat up and stared at the mouths on his hands and the mouth on the chest. 'A freak, yeah.' He finished harshly.

He sighed again and walked out of the Fire Country base 500 kilometers outside Konoha. He made a bird and flew in the direction of Konoha. It was night, so he was safer than normal. I snuck into Konoha and quickly made his way to Ino's house. He jumped up and silently opened the window to her room.

He stared at her sleeping form gently, moving the hair that had fallen in her face. She breathed deeply and slowly, unaware of the criminal standing beside her bed.

"I still love you, yeah. But, you're such a goddess, I don't deserve you, yeah…" He whispered quietly.

"Dei…dara…" She mumbled in her dream. He smiled his kissed her forehead. "no...don't leave…" She whimpered, latching onto his coat as he turned to leave. He froze in shock, his eyes widening considerable. He turned to look at her slowly. She was still asleep. He sighed in relief. Her eyes flashed open. His breath caught in his throat as he caught sight of her beautiful pale blue eyes. "Dei?" She gasped in shock, instantly latching on tighter to his coat.

"Kuso, yeah." He mumbled quietly.

"Why are you here? To insult me more? EMBARRASS me more?" Tears started to fill her eyes. Her usually strong wall, crumbling at the sight of the man she loved.

"No, no, shh, yeah." He whispered gently, turning and cradling her in his arms. He picked her up and stroked her back comfortingly.

"The-then w-why are you h-here?" She hiccupped. She leaned back and looked him in the eye.

He smiled gently and wiped her tears with the pad of his thumb. "I came to get a look at the girl I love, yeah."

She scowled and looked down. "If you liked me so much, why'd you leave me?" She asked harshly.

He flinched and sighed, sitting down on her bed. "Because, yeah. I only would've hurt you more later on, yeah. You're such a perfect woman, I don't deserve you, yeah. You deserve _so, so_ much better than me, yeah." He hugged her tight to his chest.

'He's warm…' Ino noted. She closed her eyes and nuzzled closer to him, seeking the warmth she so missed.


	4. She's So High

Naruto sighed and stared at Ino from across the street, through the leaves of the tree he has in. She was pruning the plants at her family's flower store. It was a hot day, and she was in thigh shorts and a halter top, mostly covered by an apron.

She was so out of his league, but it didn't stop him from liking her. She stood straight and let out a breath, proud she got the tedious job done. A cool breeze wafted through and she faced it, lifting her head and arms out, smiling happily.

Naruto's breath got caught in his throat. She looked like a goddess. The breeze stopped and she went back in the store.

"What are you doing, dobe?" Sasuke's voice said from behind him.

"HOLY SHIT!" Naruto screamed, falling out of the tree and landing on his back. "Owww…" He groaned.

"Oh my god! Naruto, are you okay?!" Ino came running out of the store.

Sasuke smirked. 'Well, that's _my_ good deed for the day. I'm gonna go train.' He silently jumped tree to tree until he reached his training spot.

Naruto stared up at the goddess's face, in shock. "Naruto? How many fingers am I holding up?" Ino asked.

"Three." He answered

"What's my name?"

"Ino Yamanaka."

"How old are you?"

"Sixteen."

"Will you go with me to the festival tonight?" She asked. She'd had his eye on him ever since he got back three months ago, very aware he'd been watching her work from the tree everytime he had free time. She'd grown tired of waiting for him to ask her out, and took control, like the kunoichi she was.

"Yes." He answered immediately. "Wait, what?" He blinked cutely in confusion.

She smiled and pushed her bangs behind her ear and kissed the tip of his nose. "Pick me up at seven!" She got back up and walked into the store, satisfied with her success. She heard a whoop and cheering. She turned and saw the hyper blonde jumping and pumping his fists. He ran in the direction of his house. Ino giggled 'Silly boy. Silly, adorable, boy.'


	5. Every Other Time

"Come Ino! Let's talk about it!" Naruto begged as Ino walked stubbornly out the door, flashing the bird at him. He grabbed her arm to her her back and she kicked him to the wall, and slammed the door. "ARGH!" Naruto pulled at his hair and flopped on the couch. He laughed at her actions. He'd gotten caught while Sakura stole a quick kiss on the cheek. It was a friendly kiss, and Naruto tried to explain, but Ino wouldn't listen. He grinned at his soon to be fiancé's—hopefully-- jealousy. She'd be back, he knew that most.

Dei walked through the door. "What happened this time, yeah?" He raised an eyebrow at the laughing blonde.

"Sakura gave me a friendly kiss on the check, Ino saw and got pissed." He grinned.

"I see, yeah. What're gonna do, yeah?" He raised an eyebrow.

"I'm gonna make spaghetti." Naruto grinned.

"Spaghetti, yeah? How's that gonna help, yeah?" He looked at him incrediously.

Naruto got off the couch and walked into the kitchen. "Well, spaghetti is her favorite dish. And I'm in a cooking mood."

Dei sighed and leaned against the counter. "How you put up with her, I have no clue, yeah."

Naruto smiled fondly at the image of Ino floating through his mind. "She's precious to me, and I don't wanna lose her."

"Aww! Isn't that cute, yeah!" Dei gushed jokingly, wrapped his arm around Naruto's neck and gave him a noogie.

"Quit it Deidara! I'm cooking, god dammit!" Naruto groaned.

"Whatever, yeah." Deidara said, releasing him. Naruto huffed and stirred the noodles. Dei grinned suddenly, "You really love her, don't you, yeah?" A blonde girl walked through the door quietly.

"More than life itself." He answered.

"Naruto…" Ino's voice said quietly.

Naruto's face went up in flames. "Y-you! How long have you been standing there?!" He questioned fearfully.

"Since Dei asked that questioned." She stated, smiling softly.

"I-I see…Well…Umm…Ahhh…You see…" He stuttered.

"Aww! I think this calls for a menege a trios!" Deidara grinned, swinging his arms around the two lovebirds.

"DEIDARA! OUT. NOW." Ino and Naruto growled.

"Aww, dammit, yeah!" Dei groaned. "Later Naruto, Ino." He let them go and walked out.

Later that night

"Ino…" Naruto bent down on one knee after cleaning the dishes. "These past years I've spent with you have been the best of my life. I love you more than my own life, and would do anything for you. Will you marry me?"

Ino's face went up in flames and tears filled her eyes. She nodded silently, unable to speak.

Naruto grinned and hugged her, lifting her up in the air. "That's great!" He set her down and leaned down and kissed her.


	6. Let it Die

"SHUT THE HELL UP! JUST SHUT. UP!" Naruto yelled at Ino. "I'M SICK OF YOUR SHIT! GET THE HELL OUT!" He caught her cheating on him with Shikamaru again. This was the second time

"I'm so sorry…"She whispered, running out of the house crying.

"_Ino…I…I like you!" Naruto spat out._

_She smiled. "I like you too, Naruto!" She said sweetly._

"_No…I REALLY like you!" It took courage to confess to her._

"_O-oh…Well…Alright then." She stared at the ground._

_Naruto went into shock. He was rejected. "S-sorry…I'll go now."_

"_NO!" She yelled, grabbing his arm. "I-I really like you too…" She confessed. "It's just…Shikamaru…"_

_He smiled sadly. "It's okay."_

"_No, it's not…I'll break up with him!" She declared, a determined look on her face. Naruto smiled and hugged her._

Naruto slammed his head into the wall, trying to override emotional pain with physical. Tears slid down his face silently.

"_You never TRY Naruto!" _

"_You never really liked me, did you?"_

"_NARUTO!" She wailed "I swear! I swear to you it'll NEVER happen again!" She cried._

"LIAR! YOU LIED TO ME!!" Naruto screamed in agony, sliding down the wall. "I DID TRY! I TRIED MY HARDEST! WHY IS IT NEVER GOOD ENOUGH?!" He cried out. He looked up, slited, red eyes, and thicker whiskers. "I don't care…I don't wanna hear it…"

"IT'S NOT FAIR! I NEVER MEANT TO LET IT DIE!!" He screamed in rage.


	7. Is It Still Me That Makes You Sweat?

Ino lay in bed, staring up at the ceiling in her underwear. She was sweating profusely, horrified at what she just did, and reveling in it at the same time.

The long haired blonde was entrancing; she was unable to pass his attention. She had slept with him, the thought that he was an S-Rank criminal not mattering, as long as those hands caressed her, that mouth land on hers.

"_What's your name, yeah?" He grinned, walking up to her._

"_Ino. And yours, handsome?" She winked flirtatiously._

"_Deidara. Dance?"_

"_Always." She took his hand and danced with him the rest of the night._

Clubs were always more fun single without your girlfriends to warn you of what you're doing.


	8. Livin' La Vida Loca

Naruto gazed at Ino dancing as music blasted throughout the club. He suggested Asuma celebrate at the newest club instead of food., Ino had no objections, so they had no choice but to go. Which is what Naruto planned all along.

Ino was dressed in a red halter that stopped short of her toned stomach, a leather black skirt, and black pumps, with her hair down. In short, she looked like angel gone rebel. Naruto downed his drink and went up to her as a slow dance came on. "Care to dance?" He asked smoothly.

She smiled flirtatiously and put her arms around his neck, drawing him closer. She whispered in his ear, "Always with you, Naru."

He grinned into her neck. "Is that so? I'm glad." His hands found their way around her waist and they danced.

Asuma grinned in the distance. "Looks like I owe you $20 Shikamaru."

"Of course. I've seen Naruto giving Ino the eye. It was just a matter of time." Shikamaru grinned as he drank his martini. Asuma laughed heartily and finished off his beer.


	9. Wake Up Call

"Dei, please! Listen!" Ino wailed. Deidara walked out the door, his face blank for once. "I'M SORRY!" She screamed.

"Who the hell do you think you are bitch, yeah?" He asked coldly. "WHO?!" He screamed. Ino flinched and looked down. Deidara walked back in. "Get the fuck out of here, yeah. If I see you again, I'll kill you, yeah." Shikamaru lay on the floor, a pool of blood around him.

Ino cried. "It wasn't what you think. I was healing him, was going to die! I couldn't leave my friend like that! I used too much chakra and passed out! Look!" she shoved her hands in his face. "My fingertips are burned from healing!"

Dei's eyes were horrified and surprised. "But…you were stripped to your underwear, yeah…"

"IT WAS RAINING LAST NIGHT, DEI! Use you damn common sense!" Tears ran down her face.

"I'm so sorry darling, yeah…Did I do the wrong thing? …No…Don't you care about me anymore? I sure as hell don't think so! You could've told me he was staying here last night!" His speech impediment didn't show, so Ino knew he was beyond her words now. His eyes turned hard, "I don't feel so bad, yeah." He smirked. "Leave." She stood and ran out. Dei lay down on his bed and took a nap. He slept sound for the first time since he started dating Ino.


	10. Father Figure

Kakashi jumped through the window, landing softly in the pink haired girls' room. He looked up and saw the girl sleeping peacefully. He stood and walked up to her bed. He starred at the girl for a long time, taking in all her features.

He had been worried about the girl since Sasuke left. And with Naruto gone, she was even more vunerable. He pushed a stand of hair off her face. A tear ran down the girls cheek. 'You poor, broken soul. You didn't deserve this.' He thought sadly as he wiped the tear away.

"_Kakashi-sensei?" The girl asked as she sat up._

"_Ah, I see you're awake." He stood up from where he was seated. He had come in the morning after Sasuke's leave was made public to check up on her. "How are you feeling?" He asked. Her mother had let him in immediately, offering him tea. He politely refused and ask if he could see Sakura. She informed him she was still asleep, but he was welcome to stay in her room until she woke up._

"_Fine." She answered. She was tired of people asking that ,he could tell._

"Mm, Kakashi-sensei?" She asked sitting up. "It's midnight, what do you want?" She asked grumpily. Her emotions had returned to normal for the most part, but he was still worried.

Kakashi put on his fake smile. "Just checking up on the only student I have still in the village."

"Stop it." She grumbled. Kakashi's eyebrow raised. "Stop using that smile. I know it's fake." She informed.

Kakashi's visible eye went soft and his eyebrow dropped. He sighed. "And you need to stop acting like you're okay. Let's make a deal. You act like what you're feeling, and I'll stop fake smiling around you."

Sakura's teasing gaze automatically went shy. She slowly got up, careful not to make too much noise, and hugged him. "I just…I'm tired of being betrayed by the one's that get closest to me." She cried, tears starting to roll down her cheeks.

Kakashi, shocked, automatically brought his arms around his student, clutching her close. "I know…I know…"

_**I will be your father figure**_

_**Put your tiny hand in mine**_

_**I will be your preacher teacher**_

_**Anything you have in mind**_

_**I will you father figure**_

_**I have had enough of crime**_

_**I will be the one who loves you**_

_**Till the end of time**_


End file.
